mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)
Fighters please people, do not changed the fighters section, these are actually the confirmed fighters. i already gave the sources, so no worries. --Briandiaz 22:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC)Briandiaz :Is Kano in it? they gotta have Kano! ::And plain 'ol Human Smoke, not nano-bot smoke or robot smoke, but ninja smoke! ::Some one should portect this page from unregistered users. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 18:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I made an edit adding other characters,don't kill me. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 20:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I just hope ermac and smoke are in it Attack of the Dogs This name is actually a joke caused by the acronym MK9, which sounds like "em canine". Canine refers to dogs. Possibly It could also mean that there might be an Anubis type character as a boss character Kaihedgie 05:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) thanks for sharing your opinion. please be here more often Locked until further notice This really needs to be locked. People are comin' with unverified, non-cited claims about fighters and console releases. So until some actual official information comes in, the page should be locked to block out speculation as it needs to be kept here in the talk page Kaihedgie 15:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Any admins around? SmokeSound off! 04:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) New trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpXFhQriluQ&feature I love you guys too MowatMan 16:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Moving Page Now that we know the game's real title, do you think we should move/rename the page? CrashBash 00:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I do believe the official title is "Mortal Kombat". 21:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Check this out In this interview, we get to see a bit of the new combat system. Also, its always sweet so see Scorpion and Sub-Zero duking it out. INTERNAL FROZEN LIVER CRUSHING FTW! 07:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6266626/ Petition to Lock this Page I think it would be for the best if this page were locked from unauthorized editor until the information that one wishes to add is discussed in the Talk Page first. There are way too many people updating the "confirmed characters" list pre-emptively, and adding in immature statements. Is there an admin here that can do this?CavalierTunes 17:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *I think it's quite unecessary, unregistered users have been less present lately. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 17:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Li Mei? Could we get some type of confirmation that that's Li Mei chained up in the trailer? Because it looks a lot more like Kitana to me. ~ LoveWaffle *In the first trailer we could see a girl looking quite like Li Mei in the background by Shao Khan's throne, although she didn't dress like Mei,so it's unknown. In this picture we can cleary see Kitana chained. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 16:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) prehaps just a unnamed female used as a placeholder-user:lindsaysbiggestfan This was posted on the kamidogu Twitter. Looks like the same character shown in the image but she uses kitanas fans. Which would mean that beyond any resonable doubt that it is kitana. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFkIxsonD5A --Brotherhood619 18:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Charaters who are good but need more publicty I hope Sareena is a character in this game she was very amazing in arameggedon and after being cut from all those games, she deserves to build up publicity. *Agree, I like Kira too, she's pretty hot and she looks like she's in that killing world,she would be credit to team. Havik is pretty brutal too. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 16:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *I think the background charcters are going to be downladable content. I hope so i can be tanya and they should have her neck breaker fatality CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER Cyrax and Kano? This is relevant to my interests. --Nave Ninja 01:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *Wha? Oo --'BernardWolf' (talk) 02:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Playstation Magazine The most recent edit today, made by an IP, suggested that "Playstation Magazine" had information about characters in the game. Of course, I'm suspicious, and thus removed it. I would like to confirm it though....does anyone actually know if this info really was in Playstation Magazine? CrashBash 16:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Leave page alone? Can we just leave the page alone or at least lock this page until any actual information is released? I'm just suggesting this as it is getting very annoying that this page seems to be having false or unconfirmed information by certain users. Fulgore2005 16:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Kitana's Confirmed Kitana's been officially confirmed. Click here. The page is locked, so I can't edit it myself. But now that it's officially confirmed, I'm hoping Smoke. or another moderator will add her. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 14:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, Cyrax and Kitana were both shown and I have some GREAT Hi-Rez photos to add to the gallery. --Nave Ninja 14:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: If images are needed, IGN or GameReactor --Brotherhood619 16:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I added those images to my user page a little while ago, here: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nave_Ninja All without watermarks and in great Hi-Def. ::::Touche, Nice finds.Brotherhood619 16:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Someone with the ability to edit this page should fix the character list. Kitana is stuck at the bottom when the rest of the list is in aplhabetical order, and there are still notes suggesting that she has not yet been confirmed. Sith Alchemy 101 21:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) MK9 Fight System I found out about mk9's new fight system. im glad they made it like Tekken 6.look it up and you will agree.Fablefan243 22:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I ain't complaing. But the Tekken series uses a 3D fighting system. Zombiekiller14 13:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Kustom Kharacters Does anyone kno if there is going to be kustom fighters again?Fablefan243 22:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Highly unlikely. CrashBash 22:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I Hope so ^^Melf-16 17:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : I hope so too, Melf-16. Zombiekiller14 12:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Hope not,bad idea never worked out well.. (Hangingmanpeter0 08:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC)) : They need more chloting options, and better endings Melf-16 09:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Updated Game Logo http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/File:MK_2011_2ndlogo.png E-mail Does someone knows the email of a producer? I've got some great story ideas :pMelf-16 17:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :They're already writing a story. CrashBash 18:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : I know that. Maybe a new story for some of the fighters ( bio's a.o.t ) Melf-16 09:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : :They're already doing that, I just said. CrashBash 11:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Christ!! Please, just answer the question. If they don't need any help, I will hear it from them.Melf-16 13:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No, not if you're going to try and tell them what to do. They are a well-known video game company. You are, in comparison, a nobody. As are we all. They already got all the help they needed from us, now let them get on with it. CrashBash 15:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, Ed Boon's twitter is here, if that's what you're looking for. Official twitter here, as well.Kelsper 13:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Crash, please shut up! I will ask them if they need help. I have some great ideas, and the armageddon endings aren't to call 'great'. they will decide if they use my ideas, not you :S And Kelsper thanks for the idea, but I don't want others steal my idea's. Melf-16 17:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Don't you dare tell me to shut up. Or anyone. CrashBash 19:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Melf, even if someone had the producers email address, they will have probably been given it in confidence. Which means they won't give it out to anyone to stop the account being spammed and then ignored. IF you still want to procede find the companies corprate pages and send them what you have by post. They may consider buying some freelance work. As for getting an email address, you'd have better chances on the lottery.--Brotherhood619 16:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Stage and Stage Fatality Suggestions If anyone know a stage that may return to MK 2011, fell free to leave a message here. I hope they'll have the Subway returning, but with a different stage fatality. In my Subway stage fatality suggestion, the winner in a match will throw the defeated opponent to the background of the stage, the defeated opponent lands on the tracks, stuggling to getting up, then a train appears and hits the defeated opponent, sending his/her body parts and blood flying everywhere, except for his/her torso. Zombiekiller14 12:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) You know, they should add the Soul Chamber to the list of confirmed stages. The Soul Chamber was on MK3, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Mortal Kombat Gold, and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. I think the Soul Chamber should really be on MK 2011. Zombiekiller14 17:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Then where's the proof? And please sign your name properly. CrashBash 17:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm just making suggestions, CrashBash, you should get used to it. Zombiekiller14 12:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sign your name PROPERLY please. CrashBash 15:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I did sign my username properly. Gosh! You're starting to sound like my mom. Zombiekiller14 19:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :You're clearly not, though. Otherwise, there would be a direct link to your userpage, like mine does. Are you SURE you're pressing (~) four times? CrashBash 21:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Get off his case, CrashBash. His signature may be set up differently from the default. In any case, if you can tell who wrote the message, it should not be an issue. SmokeSound off! 08:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I liked the Kombat Tomb from MK2, especally the stage fatality where you uppercut the defeated opponent to the celling fill of spikes. The Kombat Tomb should really be on MK 2011, but the stage fatality should be different. The winner will uppercut the defeated opponent to the spiked celling, then the opponent will start to slide off the spikes, then land on the ground with a pool of his/her own blood. That would be funny, yet brutal. Zombiekiller14 19:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Title There have been many speculationos that the game will be actually simply called "Mortal Kombat" This is not official, but it seems likely, because of the reboot thing. Well, I really hope they won't call it Mortal Kombat, because that would be stupid! MK is the first in the series. This is the ninth. They'd better find a good subtitle instead of forcing us to call it MK 2011!--Kombatgod 20:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) What about "Mortal Kombat: Redemption"? Zombiekiller14 12:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) MK titles are notable for having a reference to the storyline. (Deadly Alliance, Deception and Armageddon for istance), and it is a very good thing since other games usually have stupid titles such as Revenge, Resurrection, Vengeance and so on. Redemption is appropriate, but maybe even too common. By the way I've noticed the site name "themortalkombat.com"... Is it possiple that the game will be called The Mortal Kombat? It would be almost as stupid as calling it Mortal Kombat. Just like The Final Destination or The Fast and The Furious...--Kombatgod 22:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sonya Blade Confirmed. I was watchin Mkast season2 and it was a photo of Sonya( in her MK vs DC attire) vs Scorpion. These leads to the fact that the first lady of fatality is confirmed. Ninjamadness 04:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) N!nj/\ M/\dne$$ ::Good catch, N!nj/\ M/\dne$$. However, since it was not an official confirmation, it must be included as an update to the line reading "Dana Lyn Baron, Sonya's most recent voice actress, confirmed that she lent her voice to the character once again.[8] This, however has yet to be confirmed by any official sources," (which I am now updating). Keep up the good work, and thanks for posting here before you updated the official page. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 05:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Playstation Magazine confirms Kang, Kano, Sonya, Jax and Smoke? According to this webpage : http://playstationlifestyle.net/2010/08/14/7-more-mortal-kombatants-line-up-to-fight/ The official Playstation magazine has confirmed the following characters: : Liu Kang : Kitana : Kano : Sonya : Jax : Cyrax : Smoke Has anyone seen this article in the actual magazine? --Brotherhood619 13:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Good question, Brotherhood619, but this question has already been answered. On a debate on this talk page, on my talk page, and on a moderator's talk page. The consensus was that the information was unreliable. And, despite the fact that all (or at least most) of those characters will probably make it into the game, until we have official confirmation, we cannot include them on our wiki. Thanks, though! (By the way, this is, officially, my 700th post!) —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 13:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough CavalierTunes, I'll believe you :). To be honest I was surprised I hadn't seen it earlier and that nobody had commented on it but obviously because it was spread across different pages I didn't see it all. --Brotherhood619 16:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sareena,Skarlet,or Alternate Female Costume. Ed Boon himself rallied the cause via his Twitter account, promising to confirm a character or give a new screenshot. Today, he posted a small portion of this said character. The image shows the leg of what looks to be a female character, weaing a red boot and what appears to be a draping cloth with black markings. We can only guess at this character at this point. Initially, this leg seems to most closely match Sareena, a character introduced in Mortal Kombat: Mythologies: Sub-Zero, a game chronologically occurring prior to this game's storyline. A recent Shaun Himmerick interview hinted that rumored characters could become a reality in this game, leaving a possibility for a red version of Kitana and Mileena rumored in Mortal Kombat II going by the name of Skarlet (among other nicknames). Either of these characters would be our first taste of something that was not in the 2D games, so it is possible this could be a redesigned Mortal Kombat 3 character such as Sindel or perhaps an alternate costume of some sort for Mileena or Kitana. Go to http://www.mortalkombatonline.com/content/News/read.cds?article=1265 to see what im talking about because they're not letting me get the image on there. Ninjamadness 15:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Please remember to sign your messages (I had to sign this one for you), Ninjamadness. And thank you for this update. I knew about this back on September 10th, but I'm sure many of our other did not. We, for obvious reasons, cannot add this character to to Confirmed Characters list, but I've just updated the sub-section beneath this with this suggestion. Thanks! —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 16:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Please let it be Sareena,and I will be so happy or maybe Li Mei! (Hangingmanpeter0 08:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC)) : The Kountdown Fiasco About a week ago The MK website set up a kountdown for i dont know what but if you are on eastern time the clock starts on over on 24 hours so does anyone knows whats going on 07:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) N!nJ/\ M/\dn3$$ Can we count Shao Kahn as confirmed? Can we count him as confirmed now that he has appeared on the website along with Scorpion, Sub Zero (saibot), Mileena and Raiden? source:http://www.themortalkombat.com/web/guest/shaokahn forgot to login :S Brotherhood619 22:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, he just can't be confirmed as playable; he might not, after all, be a playable character. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 22:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) a fighting game whit no assist characters would not ,put him as a character in the official web site like that as fans only rally care about playable characters.--Linkdarkside 22:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Not necessarily. Pictures of Onaga could be found on the Mortal Kombat: Deception website, and he wasn't playable. And, even if that was the case, it's still not proof. He might be playable, he might not. There's no official word on the matter. Just because he's on the official website doesn't mean he's playable and not, for instance, the boss of the game itself. Also, please spellcheck (and grammar-check) your future posts for my and others' reading conveniences. Thanks! —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 22:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Just Pointing Out from Lwgoslayer10 If this is the original sub zero (classic sub-zero)in the game,than his younger brother should be playable with a different fatality.downloadable characters could be people whose models are in this game.there could also be 3 costumes(default,alt. 1,& alt. 2).more character should be introduced!yhey could make an orange ninja and make trermor playable. none of this was actually confirmed,just assumption or hope. The full picture of the unknown girl's leg,that Ed Boon has posted is here Source is www.mkserver.ru. (Hangingmanpeter0 23:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC)) It looks like Sareena,or could be Sindel or somebody else http://b.imagehost.org/0999/sareena.jpg :So it is Sareena! Yay! She's my favourite female character!... :Wait a minute... Why does the rest of the image look drawn so differently than the leg? Oh, I'm sure it's just me!--Kombatgod 23:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Most artwork looks that way my friend(Hangingmanpeter0 23:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC)) :::No, I'm sorry. That's an unofficial render. The quality is very different. It hasn't been covered by any of the major MK news sites. And, Ed Boon didn't update it to his twitter. Whomever made that image is nothing more than a fan. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 23:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, now that I read the messages again, he never stated it was official, nor that was posted by Ed Boon. He said that it's a completion of Boon's image... I got tricked by a nonexistent trick...--Kombatgod 00:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::O___O Okay,I'm mad now..(Hangingmanpeter0 00:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC)) Possible Characters There are some characters that we just know will be here-Sonya, Liu Kang, Kano, Jax and the like. Some are more ambiguous. The Jades, the Kabals, the Ermacs...the characters that may or may not be in it. Some, like Sheeva, I just really doubt will be in it. Will Rain be in it? Kintaro? Who knows. Will there be new characters? Hmm. Really hoping for Kabal, he's one of my favorite characters unconfirmed. So, let's talk about who we think will be in it, and who won't be.Dontfearthereaper777 01:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :The twenty-six I believe will be playable: :#Scorpion :#Kung Lao :#the original Sub-Zero :#Nightwolf :#Mileena :#Sektor :#Reptile :#Johnny Cage :#Kitana :#Cyrax :#Raiden :#Shang Tsung :#Kano :#Smoke, in human form :#Jade :#Sonya :#Jax :#Liu Kang :#Sindel :#Ermac :#Kabal :#Baraka :#Sheeva :#Quan Chi (who I believe will be the only post-''MK3'' character in the game) :# A Previously Rumored Character, possibly "Skarlet" :# A New Character :I also believe that Shao Kahn will be the boss and Goro will be the sub-boss. :However, we'll find out next year, now won't we. 01:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah it's too early to be thinking about new kharacters,now since MK HD is koming that shall keep us busy. (Hangingmanpeter0 03:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) :::I'm personally hoping and praying for the entire MKT cast minus the bosses (though Kahn seems to imply that's a bust). Specifically, I *want* my beloved Rain with the return of his Frozen Rain Orb, and I'd also really dig Ermac and Noob Saibot (shadow version, not original Sub-Zero). Ermac seems a given, Saibot likely, but Rain perhaps unlikely. His presence in the background of the Cathedral would seem to be a bad sign, though it may not be definitive. This makes me a sad panda, but maybe they will pleasantly surprise me here. Also wouldn't mind Jade, Sindel, and Baraka. Drpvfx 19:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Drpvfx, I doubt we'll be seeing the entire Mortal Kombat Trilogy cast in the new game, specifically because there has never been a new Mortal Kombat video game that didn't include at least two new characters (not including updates). Furthermore, Ed Boon recently implied that there might not even be 26 initially playable characters anymore. That being said, I think Rain has just a good a chance as many other pre-''MK4'' characters. However, I really don't think we'll be seeing Noob Saibot except (maybe) as an alternate costume to Sub-Zero; because including him would mean having the same character twice (since the Sub-Zero in the game has been confirmed to be the original Sub-Zero). Ermac, I think, has a wonderful chance of making it into the game (and I hope he does). 17:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::They need to have Noob Saibot as a secret costume for Sub-Zero. Something like: select Sub-Zero, then press "Play as Noob Saibot" Nathan900130 19:34 November 5 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::I hope IF Noob-Saibot is in the game, that he has his own ending, and that he isn't corrupted this time. ::::(Tag-Team with his younger brother XD ) Melf-16 14:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I doubt the younger Sub-Zero will be in the game. Two Sub-Zeros will be a more than a little excessive. 15:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::As Raiden once said "I don't think so" (Hangingmanpeter0 19:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC)) ::::: Why? I mean, they can make a 'new' story: Sub-Zero vs Scorpion, and that Noob-Saibot also is involved. He tells them the truth, and all 3 vs Quan Chi XD Melf-16 13:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Possible new character There was a character that wasn't confirmed yet, where Hans Lo was interviewed. behind Hans Lo was what appeared to be a ladder where it showed Mileena vs Jax, above Jax was a unconfirmed character that looks like a female character. I think it is Sonya. I don't know if you people want to confirm her right now but I would like to add her though. I think we should just wait until they officially confirm her. 21:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC)